Frozen
by Hotchner Princess
Summary: Kara's got a long road ahead but how will Ryan help her to deal with everything? Based between seasons 9 & 10...
1. Chapter 1

Title : Frozen

Pairing : Ryan Wolfe & Kara McRae

Rating : K+

Summary : Kara's got a long road ahead but how will Ryan help her to deal with everything? Based between seasons 9 & 10...

Chapter One

Kara had been in Dade Memorial for almost four years as she was in a coma, while her family hadn't been to see her or nothing but the only visitor that Kara had was Ryan Wolfe and he'd sit next to her and tell her what has been happening and Ryan felt attached to her but didn't know why.

Ryan had known what happened to her and it made him feel so angry but sad at the same time, as he hoped that she would wake up and to see what she remembered from the accident but Ryan wondered why her family hadn't been to see her since it happened which puzzled him a little bit.

Couple of days later, Kara woke up and Ryan noticed then said " Hey how you feeling?", as Kara replied " I'm kinda ok but what the hell happened?" which made Ryan realise that she didn't remember anything when Ryan replied " You've been in a coma for almost four years." as Kara then asked " Why?".

Ryan sighed then tells her " You were in an accident and the doctors were not sure whether you would survive or not." and as Kara heard that, she sniffled then sadly asked " Has anyone been here to see me?" when Ryan replied " I have since you went into the coma." as Kara nodded in reply.

Kara's doctor arrived to check her over and removed the wires from her hand then checked the chart and left her in peace with Ryan who then asked " Do you remember your name?" when Kara replied " It's Kara McRae and what is your's?" when Ryan replied " Mine is Ryan Wolfe and by the way I'm a CSI.".

Hearing that Ryan was a CSI, she then replied " Nice to meet you." and Ryan smiled then said " Likewise." and Kara looked at the injuries that had been left and she sighed but felt Ryan's hand on top of her own in a comforting way and she then asked " Can you help me to remember what happened?" and Ryan replied " Course I can.".

Kara sniffled which lead Ryan to give her a comforting hug to which she returned when she asked " Are my parents still alive?" and Ryan sighed and told her " Yeah they are and they never visited you here." which upset Kara that her own parents never even checked to see if she was alive.

Ryan knew that it would take time but he was gonna help Kara to remember what happened but was taking it one step at a time and he looked over at her and felt sadness inside as her own parents nver saw her in almost four years and he knew that she wanted to know why and he was gonna help with that.

Will Kara remember her accident or will she have to start over again with Ryan by her side?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kara was allowed out of hospital and she stayed with Ryan at his condo in South Beach where he could help her find out the truth about the accident but she also knew that it wasn't gonna be easy but Ryan knew this too and was gonna help in whatever way that he could.

Ryan gave Kara the file and she looked through it seeing the pics from the accident along with her parents' photos of their injuries when she asked Ryan " How come their injuiries were not as bad as mine?" and Ryan replied " A car rammed your parents' car from behind and you were lucky but your parents were asked if they wanted to see you but turned it down." which upset Kara.

Seeing her cry, Ryan pulled her into him and wiped her tears away then said " It'll be ok and I'm not gonna leave you alone, I promise." when Kara nodded and just held tightly onto Ryan who wondered if there was something he could do to make her feel better.

Ryan then leant into Kara and placed a kiss on her forehead only for Kara to kiss him, to which Ryan returned the kiss while still holding her in his arms which Kara enjoyed and she then tells Ryan " Thank you." when Ryan asked " For what?" and Kara said " Being there for me and I'm glad of that." as Ryan nodded in reply.

Kara snuggled in closer to Ryan who traced Kara's arm with his fingertips softly and leant his head against her's and sighed softly knowing that he could be her rock for as long as she needed him.

Later that night, Ryan and Kara wound up in bed together and Kara was on her side as Ryan cuddled into her back and rested his left hand on her chest near her left shoulder when he placed a kiss there while hoping that in time she was gonna be ok and he wasn't gonna leave her side.

Kara rolled over to face Ryan and kissed him when he returned the kiss when Kara moved her right hand onto his side and down to his boxers when Ryan asked " You sure that you wanna do this?" and Kara replied " Course I do and it feels right." to which Ryan nodded then kissed her passionately while keeping a protective hold of her.

Afterwards, Kara was asleep on Ryan's chest as he held her close to him and she then whispered " You were my first." and Ryan knew what she meant by that and whispered back " Makes me special then." and Kara nodded in reply then placed her hand on Ryan's heart and sighed while Ryan held her close to his body and fell asleep.

Will Kara's parents ever try to locate their daughter or will Kara avoid them?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Kara and Ryan decided to try a relationship together while Kara was unaware that she was being watched but Ryan kept his promise of protecting her from harm but could Ryan protect her from what would happen next?

Later that week, Kara was watching the sunset at the beach which was not far from Ryan's condo as he had went with her as he wanted to see it too but neither would know what would happen next but how will Ryan react?.

Two figures appeared from the shadows, walked over towards them and one grabbed Kara by the wrist who tried to pull her arm back when Ryan intervened and managed to get Kara free when she looked at who it was only to discover that it was her parents who were gonna take Kara back with them.

Kara then told them that she would never go with them when her father sliced Kara's hand twice, then Ryan lashed out and punched Kara's father who was no match for Ryan when the knife dropped to the sand as her mother watched on in glee while her husband almost sliced Ryan who then defended both himself and Kara.

Kara's parents could only watch as their daughter was lead away by Ryan who held her close to him and once back in their condo, Ryan gently tended to the wound on Kara's hand as gently as he could and covered it up in a bandage while Kara winced cause of the pain which hurt so much and Ryan knew that.

Ryan embraced Kara in his arms then tells her " I'm sorry." when Kara replies " It's ok and we didn't know what would happen but I wanna stay here with you." when Ryan then said " I can't lose you." as Kara then tells Ryan " You're never gonna lose me, I promise.".

Knowing that she'd told him that he wouldn't lose her, made Ryan realise that he was starting to have feelings for Kara but kept quiet for just a little while until he found the right time to tell her how he felt but hoped she felt the same way about him.

Kara watched Ryan and hoped he was ok but was unaware of what he was thinking about but decided not to push it until he wanted to tell her himself, she then walked over to Ryan and hugged him while her hands rested on his chest.

Ryan sighed then keeps a loving hold of Kara and grazes her cheek with his knuckles softly and kisses her when Kara returns the kiss only for it to get more heated and intense between them which didn't bother them and Ryan lead Kara upstairs to their room where things happened.

Will Kara's parents attempt another attack or will Ryan have to do something quick?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ryan held Kara close to him as he explained everything to Horatio who vowed to help them both as Kara rested on Ryan's chest while she still felt spooked by what had happened earlier and Ryan knew that as she shivered with fear and after the call, Ryan kept a protective hold of Kara in his arms and soothed as best that he could.

Kara knew that she still wasn't safe from her parents and Ryan could tell by the way she shivered and shook in his arms which worried him so much and all he wanted was for her to be safe but when her father attacked her, he felt guilty that he hadn't tried to be there earlier to prevent it.

All Kara could do was allow hersef to crawl back into her shell after what happened to her and she'd told Ryan why and he understood and didn't blame her, he couldn't ever do that and he knew that he loved her even more but realised that there never could be a right time to confess.

Kara knew how she felt about Ryan as he'd been there for her through what happened and it made Ryan want to do everything that he could to keep her safe and protected and she tells Ryan " My prat of a father confessed something as he sliced my hand."

Ryan asked " What did he confess to you?" when Kara sighed then replied " He confessed that he set up the accident as he wanted me dead." and as Ryan heard what she told him, it shocked him and saw that she was crying, then pulled her in closer to him and wiped her tears away softly with his thumbs and realised something.

Ryan decided to just say what he needed to and tells Kara " I love you." when Kara replied " I love you too." which surprised Ryan after hearing Kara say the words back to him when he kissed her softly while he was glad that Kara loved him too.

Kara snuggled in close to Ryan and placed her right hand on his heart and rubbed it with her thumb as she began to realise that Ryan was the only one she could trust with her life and she loved Ryan so much.

Ryan sighed and wondered if he should make their relationship more solid and it lead Ryan to ask " Move in with me?" andd it lead Kara to ask "Why?" when Ryan replied " I want to protect you from your parents and make sure that you are safe." as Kara realised that Ryan was right, she tells him " Of course." which makes Ryan smile.

Kara had fallen asleep on Ryan's chest as he noticed that she'd fallen asleep when he wrapped the duvet over them both and Ryan placed a soft but gentle kiss on Kara's hand and fell asleep himself while hoping she was gonna be ok but Ryan knew that it would take time for that and he didn't mind.

How will Kara cope when she has some life changing news but what about Ryan?


End file.
